


Bus Stop Drabble

by miroyuuu



Series: Cherry & Lee [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroyuuu/pseuds/miroyuuu
Summary: The pretty rain and moonlight makes for a nice little wait for the bus, but Cherry makes it better.





	Bus Stop Drabble

Lee and Cherry sat side by side, quietly waiting for the bus, the last one of the night, 9 pm. It was drizzling, cement beneath Lee's sneakers wet with puddles reflecting the streetlights in the dark night. Everything was a deep blue, side for the traffic lights and occasional passing car, spraying water on the sidewalk, the only loud sound that contrasted quite nicely on these quiet nights.

They had gone dancing, something Cherry enjoyed more than ever, and while Lee wasn't particularly good at it, he sure loved to watch her, bright and vibrant in her party outfit, platform pink heels dazzling in the dim but colorful light, bedazzled heart-shaped hoops swaying with her movement. She danced with such light-hearted fun and passion, radiating pure energy. It was lovely.

The night seemed to have passed so quickly. They partied, they ate, they walked in the rain to the bus stop, which thankfully had a small clear arched roof to shield them from the rain. And now they were here. The only ones up at this hour, alone but together, sharing earbuds and listening to sweet sleepy tunes. Cherry's head laid on Lee's shoulder, padded with his thick puffer jacket, and her small hands reached around and under his jacket, thin cold fingers with perfetly manicured pink nails loosely holding his side, wrinkling the tee he wore underneath.

It was these tiny subtle things, these little soft touches, one little hand resting there, or a tug on a sleeve, a pat on the shoulder. Such small gestures but every little bit of affection, every bit of touch Lee had with Cherry he loved and cherished.

Lee always brought an extra coat, just for his little red. Tonight, it was his thick black raincoat, thickly insulated and complete with a fuzzy fur-lined hood and collar. The black contrasted with Cherry's own hyper-saturated pink outfit. It was kind of a good visual representation of them, a blend of two different people who looked like they wouldn't even know each other, yet were still together. Lee was all dim colors, not particularly dark, just more neutral shades- he was a plaid jacket and jeans kind of guy, and Cherry was a bright pink latex and white furs kind of gal.

She swayed her head ever so lightly with the music, Lee's huge arm encompassing most of Red's body, a gloved hand brushing through her big pink curls. Cherry looked up at him through soft butterfly lashes as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled, humming in response. With her, everything was a joy. Wild or calm, chatty or silent, bright or dark, day or night, Lee enjoyed every bit of every moment with her. She was so warm and sweet and dainty yet so full of life and so forward and confident. Lee really loved her... and he wanted to tell her too. He would. Soon enough.


End file.
